


Quarantined Together

by Lycka



Series: Time to heal [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Cockblocking, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Multi, Naruto is cooking, Sarada is a pain in the butt, and I'm not sure it's a good idea, they are all severely touched, tired moms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:14:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25094446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lycka/pseuds/Lycka
Summary: What happened during quarantine for the protagonits of Time to Heal?A crying baby, a couple that fuck like rabbits and Naruto cooking.
Relationships: Gaara/Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura/Temari, Inuzuka Kiba/Kankurou
Series: Time to heal [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1426123
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Quarantined Together

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everybody!
> 
> It's been a long since I wrote anything for Time to heal. I have some months that were difficult and Time to heal isn't an easy story to write, but be assured that I didn't drop it and chapter 19 is on going, I have 13 pages already and I think it's the middle of it. I really hope I will finish it for july :)
> 
> So it's just a little thing about how I imagined those adorable idiots together during quarantine :D

*'*

"Is she finally asleep?"

"Yes"

"Thank God..." Temari whispered, falling ungraciously on the couch. "Why did we have a child again?"

"I don't know, it was your idea." Sakura replied, imitating Temari.

"Never agreed being quarantined with it though."

They were now two tired Moms, wearing dirty t-shirts and dirty sweatpants, dreaming of drinking a beer while having a massage.

Quarantine was hard. Sarada was an adorable child, but...

No she wasn't. She was a huge, terrible pain in the ass. She was crying a lot lately and they didn't know what to do anymore.

Sakura was exhausted and Temari wanted her to be at peace on her day-off, but she couldn't do it all alone either and Sakura was better at calming their daughter. She wanted to treat Sakura as the queen she was and the fact that she wasn't able to do it was eating her up.

"Hey. Want a beer?" Sakura asked, lazily turning her head to look at Temari.

"Yes. Like this, it will make more space to put Sarada in it." Temari groaned.

Sakura couldn't help but laugh loudly and Temari hit her arm, hard. "Shhh, don't forget she's finally sleeping!"

"Sorry, sorry, I will laugh quietly." Sakura smiled and she came closer to Temari, laying her head on Temari's shoulders.

"I thought you were gonna bring me a beer." Temari joked, stroking Sakura's hair.

"Too tired... Can you get them, please?" Sakura pleaded, hugging Temari softly.

"You're lucky you're cute." Temari laughed. Sakura definitively was one of the cutest human being ever born. And one of the hottest.

"You're the best, Babe." Sakura smiled.

Once Temari came back with the beers, they clinked the bottle together, said a small "cheers Babe" and almost drank the whole liquid in one go.

"I think this is what heaven is. A cool beer with a beautiful woman." Temari said, smiling tiredly.

Sakura pinched slightly her arm. "Dummy."

"What? You're really beautiful, it's not my fault."

"Stop flirting."

"No. I love flirting with you."

"Really?" Sakura said, putting down her beer on the coffee table. She sat on Temari's lap, taking her beer away. "I think I like it very much too."

Temari smiled, "we smell weird, Babe."

"I don't care. I want you." Sakura whispered, kissing Temari's neck. "It's been weeks if not months with all the shit that is happening and the baby. I want you to fuck me right now."

Temari closed her eyes, her hands finding Sakura's beautiful ass. "Such a vulgar woman," she said amused, biting Sakura's lower lip.

"You love me when I'm vulgar." Sakura replied, taking off her shirt.

Temari scratched Sakura's back and whimpered in satisfaction. The skin was so soft and so responsive, she loved how Sakura was already grinding her hips to hers, wanting to feel more.

Their lips met, hungry, Temari's hands trying to get in Sakura's pants.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"Seriously..."

"Shhh, maybe she will calm - "

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Sakura kissed gently Temari's cheek before moving away from the blond, dressing up.

"I'll go." Temari said, getting up.

"Thanks, Babe."

"Don't thank me and make some room in the fridge."

Sakura burst out laughing.

*'*

Kankuro impaled himself on Kiba's cock and he moaned as he felt the hard member pushing slowly inside of him.

He started to move slowly, enjoying the feel of Kiba completely filling him. He could sense Kiba's hands roaming on his hips to thrust gently inside him. 

"Mmmh... Feels good..." Kankuro moaned, when Kiba's brushed his prostate.

He closed his eyes to feel it even more.

Since when were they doing it? Kankuro had lost count.

They have decided to pass the quarantine together a few days before the quarantine was officially announced. They had talked about it, the fear of them not getting along, breaking up in the worst case, but if things were going to go out of control, Kiba could just go back to his flat. Not seeing each other for months was an unbearable thought and worth the risks.

But they had been worried for nothing. They were shy the first couple of days and after that, it had been mostly sex. Morning sex, after lunch sex, after tele-working sex, after anything sex. They didn't think it was possible to want someone this much.

It was the week-end now and they barely got out of bed.

He took Kiba as deep as he could and stopped moving, looking at the face his lover was making. Panting, gripping the sheets, waiting for Kankuro to move, his cheeks red, moaning softly, gripping the sheets, eyes closed.

Slowly, he moved again, not focusing on himself, but on how Kiba was feeling it. The young man was a mess, trying to move, but too far gone to be precise.

"Kankuro... It's so good... Aaaah..."

Kankuro swallowed hard. He loved it. He never thought seeing Kiba like this would make him so exciting. It made him what to do so many naughty things, to tease him.

One of his hands pinched Kiba's nipple, trying to remember how the young man was doing it to him.

"Aaaaah! Fuck, yes..." His other hand find the nipple too and he could feel Kiba hardening inside of him. "Feels so good... Kankuro... Aaaah..."

Kankuro leaned down to kiss Kiba and feeling the younger man moaning in the kiss excited him. Kiba's hand were now scratching his back hard

"Yes, like that, aaaah!" Kiba moaned, thrusting hard in Kankuro's body.

"Fuck..." Kankuro whispered against Kiba's lips. "I feel like I'm the one who is fucking you..." He groaned, feeling the climax was near.

"Yes! Yes! God, Kankuro, I – I'm cum... Cumming!" Kiba bit his lips, burying himself deeper and harder and Kankuro accepted him, unable to stay focused on the young man.

"Me too... Mmmmh... Yes! Fuck!" Kankuro screamed, emptying himself on Kiba's stomach.

Kiba rammed into him a few times before he felt the cock pulsing inside of him, making him shiver.

"Mmmh... Fuck it's good..." Kiba whimpered, still thrusting slowly and gently.

Kankuro sighed happily. He loved to still feel Kiba pushing inside him after he came. It was strangely calming.

"So, you were the one fucking me now?"

Kankuro smiled, "you should have seen you. All panting and moaning. I felt as if I was the one moving in and out of you."

"I would like that very much if it's what you want."

"Really?" Kankuro asked, a bit surprised.

"Yes, I'm not an exclusive top, I love bottoming too..." Kiba's cheeks reddened as he looked away, a bit embarrassed, " I already fantasized about it a lot..."

Kankuro didn't say anything. He had never really thought about it. He liked how their sexuality was, he loved feeling Kiba inside of him and taking care of him.

"You don't have to. I'm happy with how we make love, it's just... It's also a nice feeling and imagining you on top of me, inside of me... Well, it's a very very nice thought." Kiba smiled, stroking Kankuro's cheek.

"I'm not against it, I just... Never thought about it."

"Well, if you think about it one day, tell me..." Kiba straightened up and kissed Kankuro gently, "I love everything we do."

"I love it too..." Kankuro said and he deepened the kiss. "And I think I'm ready for one more round..."

And a loud growl made them jump.

"Well, I think we got to eat first and be rabbits later." Kiba laughed, taking Kankuro in his arms.

"I'm fine with it."

*'*

**BAM**

Gaara jumped in surprised and ran into the kitchen. "What are you doing?" he asked, frowning.

"Gaara! I'm just degasing the dough!" Naruto answered. **BAM** It's kind of funny! Want to try?" **BAM**

Gaara just looked at him, not sure what his lover was doing. "If you have fun..."

Naruto gave him a wide smile and kept on hitting the poor dough that certainly deserve much better in life. Happily, he hit it again and again humming.

It was a terrifying image. As terrifying as all the blond had done since the beginning of the quarantine.

Naruto wanted to do everything homemade, to eat fresh, organic, less meat, less Ramen. Gaara had been happy with the thought at first. He liked ramen but he couldn't imagine eating it every damn day. But the good idea became a nightmare.

He never really liked to cook, so when Naruto said he didn't have to worry, that he was going to do it. He should have known. He loved Naruto and he knew he as a very capable young man, but... Naruto never cooked before. He burnt, undercooked or overcooked things Gaara never knew it was possible and Naruto was always so sad every time he failed, Gaara couldn't help, but cheering him up and telling him he will do his best next time.

And now it was bread. What will happen with the bread now?

"Gaara? You're still with me?"

"Yes. You're not hitting it anymore?"

"No, it's in the oven now! It will be ready in 25 minutes!" Naruto told him, smiling happily. "What about a movie while we're waiting?"

I hope nothing will explode, Gaara thought, worried.

But nothing happened. It even smelled good and Gaara got to admit he was having a good feeling about it. Maybe Naruto had finally found something he was good for, after all.

"Look Gaara, it's not too bad, isn't it?"

Gaara looked at the bread and he had to admit, it looked good. Not as good as one from the baker's shop, but nonetheless, it was a good looking bread.

"So, now, we have to cut it." Naruto said, focusing. "Damn, it's more dense that I thought, it's... Hard. Damn it, another failure." Naruto pouted, disappointed.

"I'm sure it's very good."

"You're too nice to me."

"I know." Gaara said, taking a piece.

Damn, Naruto wasn't kidding when he said it was hard. He wasn't even sure it was even eatable, but he couldn't let his lover down. He couldn't, not when blue eyes were staring at him, hopeful, waiting to know if what he baked him with love was any good.

He closed his eyes and put a bit of the bread in his mouth. The taste didn't seem that bad. He finally took a deep breathe and bit into it, because he knew Naruto had done his best and he believed in him. Completely and utterly.

**CRACK**

"What is that sound? Gaara? Gaara what's wrong?"

He should have known. He should have known that he couldn't trust Naruto with food.

"Gaara answer me!"

"Tooth..."

"What tooth? What do you mean?"

"Your bread broke one of my tooth."

"What? I'm so sorry, Gaara! So sorry! Open your mouth!" Naruto touched Gaara's cheek and the redhead winced in pain. "Sorry! We need to call the dentist!"

"It's 8, we can't. And they are all closed."

"Oh my God, you're going to die."

"No."

"Okay, you're not, but I really didn't... I didn't have any yeast, so I thought baking powder will be okay!"

"Don't ever cook again."

"But, Gaara..."

" _Ever._ "

"You're no fun." Naruto pouted.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Don't hesitate to give me some feedback, it's always a pleasure to read them and to talk to you all :)
> 
> Lots of love <3


End file.
